The present invention relates generally to automatic call distributors and, more particularly, to an interface for interconnecting an automatic call distributor and a host computer such that an agent may activate a supervisor assistance function, an emergency function and a repeat of announcement function from the host computer.
In an effort to solicit new customers and maintain existing customers, businesses are continually striving to improve customer service. An important part of customer service is the business' ability to efficiently handle customer orders, complaints, and the like over the telephone. Accordingly, businesses are increasingly using automatic call distributors (ACDs) to route incoming telephone calls to the appropriate agents.
An ACD typically consists of a multiport switch which routes calls to one or more available agents under the control of a central processing unit. Each of the agents has access to an agent console connected to the central processing unit of the ACD. The agent console generally includes a numeric keypad and a few special function pushbuttons. An agent might use, for example, a special function pushbutton to release a connected call, place a call on hold or remove a call from hold.
Typically, a host computer communicates with the ACD via a data link. The host computer stores data relating to relevant information about customers. For instance, the data may include customer name, customer account number, customer social security number or the like.
In operation, the ACD obtains information identifying an external caller, such as an account number. The ACD transmits the account number to the host mainframe computer and concomitantly routes the call to a selected agent. Before the selected agent answers the call, the host mainframe computer finds the account number in the appropriate database and transmits the information corresponding to the account number to a host terminal positioned near the selected agent. The host terminal generally comprises a display device and an input device, such as a keyboard. The agent thereby has access to the customer's information prior to and during the telephone call.
In an effort to permit the agent to perform functions via the host terminal, manufacturers are continually developing improved interfaces for interfacing the ACD with the host mainframe computer and the host terminals. The interfaces permit an agent to control certain functions of the ACD operation via a host terminal.
With current interfaces, an agent unfortunately cannot perform all of the functions via the host computer terminal. An agent must, therefore, still utilize the agent console to perform some functions. Alternating continually between the host terminal and the agent console is burdensome, wastes agent time and likely increases job-related stress. Accordingly, the industry continues to search for improved interfaces which permit more and more functions to be performed by an agent via a host terminal and, eventually, totally eliminate the need for an agent console.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved interface for providing communications between an ACD and a host terminal which permits additional functions to be performed by an agent via the host terminal and, in particular, an interface which permits an agent to activate a supervisor assistance function, an emergency function and a repeat of announcement function from the host terminal.